A Truce For A Night Of Love!
by EpIcKiGo
Summary: It's Karaoke nite again wen Drakken and Shego bump into Ron and Kim they set a truce for the nite and true feelings are revealed it IS a songfic its also a KiRo and DraGo pairingf it is better then it sounds plz R&R rated T 4 mushy luv plz just try it out
1. A Room

Kim Possible In: Truce For The Love 

Chapter 1

Kim Possible's song's 

This is a KiRo story meaning Kim/Ron and is also a DraGo meaning Drakken/Shego story it is a song, mushy, lovey FanFic so you have been warned.

I do NOT own Kim possible but I know there are a lot of you who wish they did I am also one of those people. Flames are welcomed just don't be too harsh please and I hope you all enjoy, plz R&R. This is the Beast wishing y'all a happy day. ENJOY!

It was Friday night all was calm but that was only for one reason it was Karaoke night Drakken favourite night after a scheme went sour he would say.

"Come on Shego you know what night it is we always go to Karaoke on a Friday" Dr.Drakken said and immediately started pouting. "Fine alright I'll come but I'm not sure why" Shego replied but she knew why she was going it was because she secretly loved someone who also went on Fridays.

However neither the Villain nor Villainess knew that there would also be a certain two teens there that night as well.

"Aww please K.P I really want to go and I have a little something for you there as well" Ron was down on one knee Begging Kim to go with him to the 8th annual Karaoke night.

Kim helped Ron to his feet and said "Fine, fine, okay Ron I'll come with but I'm only doing this for you because I have a little something for you as well that I was gunna give to you tonight but I'll give you it there".

Kim smiled at Ron when he started doing back flips and jumping into the air one final time shouting "BOOYAA!!, K.P. you're the best person in the world".

Little did either teen hero know that they both secretly loved each other but was scared to admit it in case it ruined their friendship. Also little did they know that there were two unexpected Villains going there as well.

"Table for two please" Drakken said as they entered through the front door the karaoke bar. The assistant showed Drakken and Shego to their table, when Shego was taking a sip from her red whine she noticed a familiar red head and blond buffoon sitting at the table next to the them and realised that they were none other than Kim Possible and her sidekick Ron Stoppable.

Shego almost choked on her drink and when she finally managed to get it down her throat she whispered to Drakken "Dr.D look to the table to the right of us".

As Drakken looked he spat out his apple martini and said quietly enough for the two teen hero's to hear them "Kim Possible and…um, wait, wait aha! Ron Stoppable what are you two doing here".

Kim and Ron looked over to the place where they heard there names being said and realised that it was the two last people they wanted to see at this moment. "Drakken and Shego perfect just when we were starting to enjoy ourselves" Kim said and then Ron jumped in with "Wow he actually remembered my name now he's making progress".

"Wait since there's no crime being committed right now lets say we call a truce for now and actually enjoy ourselves!" Shego chimed in before another word was said.

"Grrr, fine" Drakken said and then crossed his arms in defeat. "Fine" Kim and Ron said in unison "Jinx you owe me a soda K.P" Ron said and then smiled as Kim Sighed, "Fine you win this time" She replied and then smiled back at him.

Kim was dressed in a nice, sparkly red dress with a ruby red diamond necklace and bag, while Ron had a black tuxedo with a shiny silver ring on.

Shego was obviously dressed in a dark green but beautiful dress with a shiny limestone necklace and ring on (Bags weren't her type unless you they had _unpaid for_ jewels in it. Drakken was in a blue tuxedo with a water Gem around his finger.

"next up we have Kim Possible singing Could it be lets hear it for the teen heroine" The announcer called through his microphone and the audience went wild until she had the microphone in her hand. The music began softly and Kim started singing:

"_I know we've been friends forever, but now I think I'm feeling something totally new and after all this time I've opened up my eyes now I see, you were always with meee. Could it be you and I never imagined, could it be, suddenly I'm falling for you._

"You know I think she's trying to say that she loves you Stoppable, and plus she has a really good voice and she's actually quite beautiful" Shego said looking at Ron who had his eyes on Kim in a really dreamy way.

"yeah she is beautiful isn't she" Ron replied with Drakken following up by saying "what are you her sister now". Ron glared at Drakken and he immediately shut up and the trio went back to watching and listening to Kim on the stage.

_Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew, could it be that its true that it you. And it's true. It's kinda funny you were always here and who'd of ever thought that we would end up here and every time I've needed you, you've been there to pull me through now it's clear_

_I've been waiting for you, could it be you and I never imagine, could it be suddenly I'm falling for you. Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew, could it be that it's true that it's you, ohhhh it's you… coz today is the start of the rest of our lives, I can see it in your eyes, oh then it's real and it's true and it's just me and you, could it be, that's it truuue, that it's youuu. Could it be you and I never imagined, could it be suddenly I'm falling for you._

_Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew, could it be that it's true that it's you. Ohhhh yeah… that it's you._

_Could it be that it's true that it's you, better it's you, oh it you_. Kim's voice started to lower and her eye's met Ron's hoping that he would get the message that she loved him, now everybody in the bar even Shego and Drakken could see Kim tearing up inside and all smiled sympathetically but happily at her and then looked at Ron and did the same.

_Could it be that's it true, yes It's true that I love you" _Kim finished her song bowed and said "Thank you everybody" She then handed the microphone back to the announcer and silently walked off the stage breathing heavily and sat down next to Ron.

"Wow Princess you got quite a voice there, good job" Shego said not actually believing that she had jut complemented her arch foe. "Thanks, coming from you I'll take that as a complement" Kim replied.

"K.P. That was badical I… I, I loved it" Ron said and before she could reply he brought their lips together in a long passionate kiss. Everybody in the bar watched as the two teens embraced in the longest kiss ever.

Shego and Drakken watched with their mouth practically touching the floor, The two, now love birds parted and blushed as they saw everyone in the room watching them with either a smile, jaw hanging or grin on their face.

Kim went extremely red and blocked her face from view and Ron just sunk in his seat.

"Well that was unexpected to say the least" She finally said and then as soon as she closed her mouth the whole room started whooping, cheering and even a few people threw roses to them.

Shego then said " Okay one: YES, I've got another reason to tease Kimmie and her new _'Boyfriend'_ and 2: If your gunna start smackin lips again go get a room". Just then both Kim and Ron looked at each other and said "Ron she's right, lets go get a room" and Ron replied right behind you K.P." and with that they both got up and went upstairs where the rooms were.

"I don't even want to know what there gunna be doing up there" Drakken said and the shivered at the thought, Shego just smirked and then laughed at him. " I do". Shego got up and followed them silently.


	2. Naughty Naughty

**Chapter 2**

**They did what!**

…_and 2: If your gunna start smackin lips again go get a room". Just then both Kim and Ron looked at each other and said "Ron she's right, let's go get a room" and Ron replied "right behind you K.P." and with that they both got up and went upstairs where the rooms were._

"_I don't even want to know what there gunna be doing up there" Drakken said and the shivered at the thought, Shego just smirked and then laughed at him. "I do". Shego got up and followed them silently._

"Ron you naughty little devil… everyone was staring at us after it finished" Kim said as they walked up the stairs holding hands.

"I know Kim but you can't tell me it wasn't worth it, can you" Ron asked looking at her in expectation. He knew what her answer was already though.

"Well you got me there Ronnie, oh here's our room number…1994, wow there's a lot of rooms here isn't there" Kim said in surprise.

Kim and Ron entered the room and locked it after themselves. Not a second later Ron had Kim pinned on the large Double king sized bed. He was on top of her pinning her arms above her head and leaning very close to her face.

Then as we all know it began, they kissed tenderly and violently for 5 minutes until Ron's hand found themselves roaming his NEW drop dead gorgeous B.F G.F. (Best Friend Girl Friend)

Rolling over so Kim was on top, Ron stared into his girls eyes before pulling her down into more kissing.

Within another 10 minutes Ron was back in control and had Kim pinned against the far wall across from the door… where neither of them had any idea that someone was peeking through the very small window.

Roaming her body with his surprisingly soft warm hands, Kim let out a moan of pure pleasure.

Roaming his body Kim found what she was looking for and Ron gasped in pleasure as her hand 'played around'.

**SHEGO**

It was enough for Shego, she had seen too much and left just at the right time as Kim and Ron had put the bed to its full use when love hungry couples were occupying it.

She had gone back down to Drakken to see him tearing up at the girl on stage singing her heart out to her recently deceased husband.

Only then did she realize how much the blue mad scientist had done for her and had always been there for her no matter what and suddenly a pang of… urge? Or was this Love?...

A/N okay I know this was short but trust me there will always be an update very quickly 1 after the other.

Anyway NO flames plz and Review plz…

Next chapter: Shego sings her heart out to her now favorite blue man!


	3. Ron's Suprise And Shego's Song

Chapter 3

Shego's song

Sorry for the long wait guys but my internet has been acting up and then went off for a few months anyway enjoy...

_She had gone back down to Drakken to see him tearing up at the girl on stage singing her heart out to her recently deceased husband._

_Only then did she realize how much the blue mad scientist had done for her and had always been there for her no matter what and suddenly a pang of… urge? Or was this Love?..._

'_Wow I never realised how sensitive and caring Dr. D was'_ Shego thought as she watched him from the back of the room before going back over and sitting beside him.

"Were you crying Doc?" Shego asked as she took her seat.

"OH... uh, Shego... what, no, no I wasn't crying I was just... so where did the new couple go then?" Drakken asked trying to change the subject.

Shego turned backwards trying to think of a way to explain what she had seen without laughing her head off or throwing up.

Just then Kim and Ron came into view from round the corner, Speak of the devil here they come.

Ron and Kim were walking back to their table, Ron's arm around Kim's waist when suddenly the whole room burst into cheers and even a few people whistled for them as all heads turned to their direction.

"KP their all whistling for you, but I can't blame them so what I will say is this... they're too late coz I got the most sexiest, Intelligent, Funny and best Friend Girl friend any guy could ever dream of having... I would be the luckiest guy if I was to spend the rest of my life with you and I really hope I can... So Kimberly Anne Possible... Will you marry me?" Ron asked as he got down on one knee and pulled out a 500 carat gold ring that had a large Diamond onto that shined very bright in the darkness of the room.

The whole room went silent as soon as he finished, all eyes were on Kim waiting to see what she would say.

Kim's eyes darted around the room looking at all the people that were watching her, even Drakken and Shego had their mouths wide open and were staring at her.

Looking down at Ron, a tear escaped her eyes before she blurted out, "yes, yes, yes... of course I will".

Ron jumped up and immediately they went into a deep, tender, loving kiss that seemed to go on forever but the people in the room didn't care they just cheered for Kim and Ron.

Even Drakken and Shego smiled at the new 'married' couple.

After Ron and Kim had settled back down at the table the nights activities resumed again, the host walked on stage again to announce the next singer, "Hello Ladies and Gentlemen, now after that lovely moment there I am pleased to announce tonight's next karaoke singer" The host informed and with a big smile shouted, "Sheeeeego".

Everyone turned their attention to the green clad woman who stood up from beside Dr. D and walked to the stage.

Taking a long look at the audience before picking up the microphone Shego gently started to sing. (This song is one I saw on another Fanfic and thought it fitted

(Verse 1)

_Moonlight on canvas, midnight & wine_

_2 shadows starting to softly combine,_

_The picture they're painting_

_Is 1 of the heart,_

_& to those who have seen it_

_It's a true work of art._

Shego's eyes locked onto Drakken's who was also locked into Shego's as he understood who she was talking about and another tear escaped his eyes.

Shego smiled as she also released a tear not of sadness but of joy, an emotion that she very rarely showed.

_(Chorus)_

_Oh, the red strokes_

_Passions uncaged_

_Thundering moments of tenderness rage_

_Oh, the red strokes_

_Tempered & strong_

_Burning the night like the dawn_

_Steam on the window, salt in a kiss_

_2 hearts have never pounded like this_

A smile crossed both lovers' faces as their newly confirmed relationship shined through the darkness until Shego looked over to Kim and Ron who smiled at her happily while cuddling and surprisingly Shego smiled happily back.

(Small Verse 2)

_Inspired by a vision that they can't command_

_Erasing the borders with each brush of a hand_

_Oh, the blues will be blue & the jealousies green_

_(Repeat chorus)_

_Oh, the red strokes_

_Passions uncaged_

_Thundering moments of tenderness rage_

_Oh, the red strokes_

_Fearlessly drawn_

_Burning the night like the dawn_

Pausing for a moment, Shego looked out at the audience to see the smiling happy faces of young couples and her face lit up with a happy smile itself.

She then finished with the chorus.

_Oh, the red strokes_

_Passions uncaged_

_Thundering moments of tenderness rage_

_Oh, the red strokes_

_Fearlessly drawn_

_Burning the night like the dawn_

_Steam on the window, salt in a kiss_

_2 hearts have never pounded like this._

_2 hearts have never… never pounded like this._

_Oooooh... Nooooo… never pounded like th__iiii__s._

Shego finished her song, smiling and said, "Thanks guys you're all a great audience" before going over to Drakken who stood up and as soon as Shego reached him pulled her into a long and tender kiss which brought more cheering from the crowd.

Even Ron and Kim stood up and cheered for them before Ron stopping them by turning Kim to face him and kissing her with much more tenderness than ever before.

Drakken stopped and reached into his own pocket, pulling out a small velvet box, Shego and the audience gasped...

A/N – EVIL CLIFFY MWAHAHAHAHAAA... Thanks for the reviews guys... sorry for the long wait but my internet has been off for a long time and it's going all weird... Leave NO flames but do review.

NEXT CHAPTER – Drakken's song and surprise for Shego... what will happen!!!


End file.
